


Day 18: Hail

by Chibifukurou



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cabbage Patch Hobbits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibifukurou/pseuds/Chibifukurou
Summary: At the first warning of a coming thunderstorm, Bilbo dragged one of Thorin’s heavy metal shields out to the balcony garden Thorin had given him as a wedding present. “The things I do for you Durins.” He muttered as he worked to lash the shield into a makeshift lean to.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Day 18: Hail

It stayed colder longer in Erebor than it did in the Shire. It was something Bilbo should have considered when he was planting their child’s seed, but as stubborn and long lived as dwarves were he’d wanted the child to have as much of the growing season as they could.

At the first warning of a coming thunderstorm, he dragged one of Thorin’s heavy metal shields out to the balcony garden Thorin had given him as a wedding present. “The things I do for you Durins.” He muttered as he worked to lash the shield into a makeshift lean to.

The wind was getting colder and more fierce, trying to tug the shield away. But he was Bilbo Dragonsbane, a little rain and wind wasn’t going to scare him away.

The rain came sheeting down as he finished securing the last ties. He joined the plant under the shelter of the shield and wished he’d thought to bring a oiled cloak with him. The shield kept the worst of the water off and kept the wind that whipped around the far side of the mountain from tearing at the plant’s fragile leaves but it didn’t do much for the miserable damp. His toes were so cold he half thought they were going to curl up like pillbugs.

#

Thorin found him there some miserable time later. He of course had planned things out better and was dressed in an oiled cloak and carried a second along with a carafe of hot tea and a few tin cups. It was a tight squeeze under the shield for both of them and child, but Bilbo didn’t mind being tucked against Thorin’s chest. The big lump was very good at putting out heat. And he’d even picked a decent cup of tea instead of that dark red brew the dwarves were all so enamored with.

It wasn’t as though Thorin could protect them from a thunderstorm, but it still felt better having him there to help keep watch.

Something banged against the shield and then there was another bang and another. Until they were surrounded by the noise of a hundred blows against stone and metal. Bilbo thought he might have screamed then. He was back on the battlefield, surrounded by the dead and dying. Where was Sting? He needed to find Thorin needed to protect him.

#

He came back to himself, wrapped tightly in Thorin’s arms and legs. Pinned to keep him from struggling free. Thorin was humming to him. The deep baritone carrying him back the present and away from the battle. Breath came in harsh pants and his throat felt painful and cracked. He must have been screaming.

His tea cup had rolled outside of the shelter of their lean to and now had a fist size dent in it. All around them the balcony was full of hail and broken greenery. He made to go check on the plants, but Thorin held him back. “Wait my love. Our child is safe. The rest can wait until we are sure no more hail is coming.”

Bilbo let himself collapse back against Thorin. He was very tired, as he always was after these fits. He reached down to run fingers over the tiny green leaves of their child’s plant. The three of them were safe. Thorin was right, the rest could wait until Bilbo’s heart stopped trying to pound its way out of his chest.

And they were sure no more hail was coming.


End file.
